


Freaking IKEA

by ohminewt



Series: Domestic Sterek Drabbles and AU's [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Shopping, derek and stiles break their kitchen table on accident, derek hates shopping, derek is still a werewolf btw, in the middle of ikea, it totally works, sterek, stiles has to bribe his boyfriend with rough kitchen sex, stiles kind of likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohminewt/pseuds/ohminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek breaks the kitchen table whilst wolfing out so him and his boyfriend have to go buy a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaking IKEA

Derek _groaned_ as Stiles dragged him towards the automatic door of what looked like hell to him. _Ikea._

The place was like a fucking maze full of furniture and happy little couples in the honeymoon faze buying a whole bunch of bullshit that they don't actually need for their new home. The adorableness made Derek want to puke.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, didn't mind. He found it cute. Just fucking cute.

And they needed a new kitchen table, and it was Derek's fault, so he had no room to actually complain.

_"Your wolf ass broke the table in the first place, big guy. Shut up, it won't take long."_ Stiles told him this before he came. 

Okay, maybe Derek _had_ went a little werewolf in the middle of the kitchen after an argument and slammed his fist on the table and broke it in half, but still, it was an _accident._

Besides, Stiles made him angry in the first place. Not his fault. (Derek knew that wasn't true, but he'll use it as an excuse.)

The store wasn't too busy, but God it was so damn big and it had so much stuff. Just so much stuff.

"A kitchen table. We're here for a kitchen table, Stiles." Derek groaned as he seen the brown-haired asshole start looking at couches. _Fucking couches._

"Shut up, I'm just looking, sourwolf." Stiles muttered as he led his (not so excited) boyfriend towards the back of the store, where most of the kitchen tables, (and every other type of table _ever)_ were located.

"I freaking _hate_ this place." The elder of the two whined as Stiles looked at the prices and material of different tables, an amused look on his face as he glanced at his boyfriend.

"You freaking _hate_ everything except like me." Stiles replied, rolling his eyes. "Well, I hope you don't hate me."

"Haha," Derek fake laughed, "Very funny. I do since you dragged me here." 

Stiles rolled his eyes again, and strutted over towards his boyfriend. "Well," he said, wrapping his lanky arms around the muscular man's neck. "I promise, if you help me find a table, as soon as we get it home, you can bend me over it and fuck me until I can't walk as punishment for 'dragging you here'. Sound like a plan?" 

The words were spoke in a low, rough voice in his ear. Stiles knew _exactly_ what he was doing and smiled when he heard his boyfriend give a low growl in agreement. "Alrighty then." 

Derek was a lot more helpful after that.

And Stiles _totally_ kept his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in under 10 minutes. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
